A Hero Born In Darkness
by SkyRage
Summary: Orochimaru kidnapped Naruto the day he was born. He will train Naruto so that one day he would help him destroy Konoha. Will he succeed or will Naruto grow to resent him, betray him and become the next Hebi Sennin on his own? Read as Naruto fights for what he believes in. NaruKin, calm, smart, strong!Naruto, grey/dark!Naruto with good intentions at heart


**Hello, SkyRage here and welcome to Jackass. No, not really.**

**Here is my first attempt at writing a story.**

**First of all I want to make it completely clear that I'm writing this story for myself and no one else. This does not mean that I don't want to hear what you think of the story. It just means that I care more for what _I_ think of the story, and I will not start doing things just to please people. If you don't like the story then you don't have to read it. If you like it then read away.**

**Other things I want to make clear are that I won't write harems and that the pairing is NaruKin.**

**I personally think that harems are unrealistic and stupid. No normal woman would share her man with anyone. Of course that does not mean that there aren't any good harems. If the story is written right and it's as realistic as possible then I don't mind if it's a harem, but because most harems here are the main character with a large amount of women/men following them almost everywhere and a lot of them are forgotten and barely appear in the story, I prefer not reading harem stories.**

**I'll also try (key word being "TRY") to not bash on characters unless it's justified in canon. Examples: Orochimaru, Danzō and Sasuke.**

**Sasuke is an asshole who thinks that he's the only one suffering and turned his back on those who cared for him.**

**Danzō is another asshole who says that he wants what's best for the village, but all he cares about gaining power for himself and make everyone into emotionless drones that follow him and only him.**

**Orochimaru is a complete sick individual that can not be, in any form, be portrayed as good guy, but of course Kishimoto makes him switch sides out of nowhere.**

**Sorry I talk to much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be so overpowered and probably be dead.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a sad night in Konohagakure no Sato. Not even two hours ago the Kyuubi no Kitsune had attacked, seemingly out of nowhere. There were dead bodies everywhere. It was truly one of the worst attacks Konoha has ever suffered.

Not only did a lot of people lose their homes, friends, and families, but they all lost what they thought they would never lose, not so soon at least. They lost their hero, and leader.

The Yondaime Hokage had died saving everyone in the village at the cost of his own life. He had summoned the Shinigami, the God of Death, and sealed the Kyuubi in a newborn child.

No one knew where the child came from, but they did know one thing, or thought at least. The child was a demon and he had to die.

* * *

**Hokage Tower, Hokage's office**

There, in that seemingly empty office, was a child. It was sleeping on the Hokage's desk.

The child was small. He had spiky, blond hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was asleep, blissfully unaware that not only did his own father had caused what would had been a horrible life, but that his life would only become worse.

A figure came out of the ground and looked at the sleeping boy on the Hokage's desk. The figure was that of a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. The man was none other than Orochimaru, one of the Densetsu no Sannin or "Legendary Three Ninja".

Orochimaru slowly walked to the boy with an evil smirk on his face.

"A shame that who ever it was that released the kyuubi from Kushina-chan faild to destroy Konoha," Orochimaru said to himself as he piked up the sleeping baby.

'_Minato-kun's boy, hm,_' he thought to himself, '_Yes, such a perfect specimen. The kyuubi jinchuuriki._'

"Poor boy, not even three hours of life and the village already want you dead," Orochimaru said to the boy, as if he could understand him, "That foolish Sarutobi-sensei, thinking he could convince the council and the village that the boy is not what he holds. They will always fear that which they do not understand."

He looked the boy again with what looked like a little sympathy, but was immediately changed for that sick, twisted smile again.

"I have much plans for you, Naruto-kun. Kukuku," Orochimaru laughed maniacally.

'_Now, how should I go about this?_ _Ah, yes. I have the perfect plan,_' he thought in excitedly as he looked over the sleeping child, '_Not only will I get my revenge on Minato-kun for taking the Hokage position from me, but I'll also be able to destroy Konoha using he's own child. Kukuku.'_

'_But there is one small problem. How do I garantee his loyalty to me?_' The sannin thought for a moment, '_Aha! Orochimaru you are a genius!_'

Quickly taking out a syringe out of nowhere, he started to draw some blood out of the baby.

'_Good thing I decided to steal that Yamanaka Mind Reading scroll, because I just found the perfect use for it,_' he thought as he finished drawing enough blood.

He dropped the blood on the desk and started doing hand signs, '_With this if he ever starts doubting my plans, I'll be able to show him what his life would've been like if I never had... "saved" him.'_

He finished the required hand signs and whispered, "**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu**."

From what was once blood appeared a perfect replica of the baby in his hands, sleeping in the same position the original baby was in on the desk.

"We'll have to go now, Naruto-kun. Don't want Sarutobi-sensei ruining our plans, do we?" Asked the snake-man sarcastically as both disappeared into the ground like the snake-man had appeared a couple of moments ago.

* * *

Five minutes later two old men, one with short, grey hair and the other with long, spiky, white hair, entered the room.

The one with grey hair was dressed in the official Hokage uniform— consisting of the customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length kimono that was tied using a white sash.

The one with white hair wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

They were making their way to the sleeping baby.

"Please, old man," the one with white hair started, "You were wasting your time trying to make the council see that the boy's a hero."

"Jiraiya, just give them time," said the one with gray hair, "They have lost many loved ones and they're sad and angry. Once this is over they'll see the truth."

"If you say so, Sarutobi-sensei," the one now identified as Jiraiya said as he stopped in front of the old, and now reinstated Hokage's desk.

"Is this him?" asked Jiraiya, pointing at the boy.

"Yes, this is Namikaze Naruto, or as he is now known as, Uzumaki Naruto," answered the Sandaime.

"I guess I'll take him with me," said the Gama Sennin.

"No, you will not," said Hiruzen.

"What?! Why?" asked/shouted Jiraiya in surprise at his former sensei.

"I want the boy to have a normal life. He can't have it if you take him with you," answered the old Kage with a firm voice.

"Then I'll stay here with him," Jiraiya tried to negotiate with the Sandaime.

"You and I both know that that is not possible," said Hiruzen, again denying Jiraiya he's godfather duties. "You are Konoha's only Spy Master, and right now we need you to keep an eye out. Other countries might hear of the kyuubi's attack. They might try to take advantage of our weakened state and attack us. I need you out of the village."

Jiraiya looked sadly at Naruto, knowing that Hiruzen was right. His village needed him now more than ever.

"Ok, I leave Naruto to you," said Jiraiya turning around to face the Sandaime, "You better take good care of him, sensei."

"I'll try my best." With that the Gama Sennin jumped out of the room through the window.

The Shinobi no Kami kept looking at the window his former student had just used to exit the office for a couple of minutes before asking, "Why couldn't he just use the door like a normal person?"

He sat down on his chair and mentally cursed Minato for leaving him to take care of so much paperwork with no idea that the baby in front of him was a clone.

* * *

**How was it? I'll try to make longer chapters, but since this is the prologue I thought that this was enough. Also, if you see grammatical errors then please tell me so that I can fix them.**

**I want to say a couple of things before I go:**

**One is that I don't, exactly, know where I want this story to go so please help me by giving me ideas. The only reason I'm writing a story is because I have a lot of ideas that I haven't seen people use and that disappointed me. Also, a lot of stories on this site are complete crap and I want to make the best story I can possibly write.**

**Another thing is that I won't be able to update frequently, but I'll try to update as much as possible. **

**Also, I won't bash on characters for biased reasons. I hate when people bash on Sakura just because they don't like her. I hate when Sakura was a fangirl too, but she's not the type of person to go and tell someone that he sucks and should go kill himself. That's just stupid and unrealistic.**

**I also hate how hypocritical some NaruHina fans are. They say that Sakura sucks, that she doesn't love Sasuke because she doesn't even know him (and I completely agree with this one) and yet the say that Hinata is great and that she loves Naruto when they have hardly even talked during the series. Since when is stalking someone love?**

**In all honesty I think she's creepy, and if I was Naruto I would have marched right up to the Hokage and get a restraining order (Is that even possible in the ninja world?).**

**I think that in part one Hinata could beat Sakura in a fight, but in part two I think Sakura would win. Sakura's far smarter and stronger than Hinata. I would assume that Hinata's faster but Sakura would come up with a strategy to get close to her, and with one good hit Hinata's done for.**

**But no, forget what I just said, because Hinata's better in every way possible. (Note the obvious sarcasm)**

**Sorry for the rant, but I wanted to get that out of my chest.**

**If you hate me for what I said then go. I don't care.**


End file.
